dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Below is the fictional timeline of major events in the DC Extended Universe. Key Event featured in/referred to in: * - Man of Steel (2013) * - Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) * - Suicide Squad (2016) * - Wonder Woman (2017) * - Justice League (2017) * - Aquaman (2018) Timeline Ancient Times 13,000,000,000 BC * The Red Sun later named Rao forms. c.8,700,000,000 BC * The formation of the planet Krypton. c.4,510,000,000 BC * The planet Earth forms. c.5,000,000 BC * Humans evolve on Earth and found the first primitive civilizations. c.100,000 BC * Kryptonians become the dominant civilized species on Krypton. 28,000 BC * Steppenwolf is born. c.25,000 BC * The Kryptonians begin interplanetary travel and colonizing other planets. 27,984 BC * Darkseid and his army of Parademons invade Earth but are stopped by the collective might of humankind, Atlantean, and Amazon forces. The three victorious armies take one Mother Box each. 16,030 BC * Dev-Em kills Kell-Ur during a training exercise before he is apprehended by Kara Zor-El. 16,020 BC *A Kryptonian vessel, Scout Ship 0344, crash lands on the planet Earth and is left behind by Kara Zor-El. 4,357 BC * The Enchantress is born. 3,000 BC * Diana of Themyscira is born to King of the Olympian Gods Zeus and Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta. 1,200 BC * Black Adam is born Early Modern Era 1635 * Gotham City is established in New Jersey. 1661 * The city of Metropolis is founded. Modern Times 17th Century 1635 * Gotham City is founded. 18th Century 1756 January 27th * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is born 1776 * Metropolis Police Department is formed. 1791 December 5th * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart dies 19th Century 1807 * Alan Wayne is born. 1820 * Cassidys Pub is established 1834 * Midway City is founded. 1856 July 10th * Nikola Tesla is born 1862 * The town of Smallville, Kansas is founded. 1863 * Midway City Police Department is established. 1865 April 9th * General Erich Ludendorff is born 1871 * The Daily Planet newspaper is founded. 1885 * Charles Wayne is born. 1894 * The Smallville Sentinel newspaper is founded. 1895 * Alan Wayne dies. 20th Century 1902 * Benjamin Wayne is born. 1907 * Patrick A. Wayne is born. 1914 July 28th * World War I begins. 1915 * Laura Wayne is born. 1917 May 29th * John F. Kennedy is born 1918 November 11th * World War I ends. 1921 * Ace Chemicals is founded. 1939 * "The Wizard of Oz" is released September 1st * World War II begins October 18th * Lee Harvey Oswald is born 1940 * "The Mark of Zorro" is released 1941 * The Rosemont Theater in Gotham opened. 1942 * Thomas Wayne is born. 1943 January 7th * Nikola Tesla dies 1945 September 2nd * World War II ends * Phil Jackson is born 1946 * Martha Wayne is born. 1951 * Jonathan Kent is born. 1952 * The Daily Planet newspaper moves into its present offices. 1954 * Charles Wayne died. 1955 * Harry Kent Jr. is born. 1963 November 22nd * US President John F. Kennedy is assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald. 24th * Lee Harvey Oswald dies 1968 June 3rd * Waylon Jones is born. 1969 * Benjamin Wayne died. 1972 February 19th * Bruce Wayne is born. 1973 October 21st * Jonathan Kent and Martha Clark wed. 1974 February 23rd * Christopher Weiss is born Unknown * LexCorp Industries is founded by Alexander Luthor Sr. * Harry Kent Jr dies. 1975 February 24th * Anatoli Knyazev is born. 1977 * Patrick A. Wayne died. 1978 April 12th * Floyd Lawton is born. 1979 January 29th * Aquaman is born. * Laura Wayne died. 1980 February 29th * Kal-El is born to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. * General Zod attempts a coup d'état on Krypton. * Jor-El is killed by General Zod. * The infant Kal-El is successfuly sent to earth using a spaceship with a phantom Drive. * The Kryptonian Law Council sentence the remaining members of the Sword of Rao to the Phantom Zone, for 300 cycles of somatic reconditioning. * Krypton implodes killing Lara Lor-Van and the Kryptonian race. * General Zod and the Sword of Rao are released from the Phantom Zone after Krypton implodes. The Black Zero is retrofitted to enable Zod to traverse the cosmos. 1981 * "Excalibur" is released May * Jonathan and Martha Kent discover a crashed UFO on their farm containing a small boy who they take in and name Clark. June 3rd * Chato Santana is born. June 26th * Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed by a mugger leaving their son Bruce orphaned and under the care of Alfred Pennyworth. 1982 * S.T.A.R. Labs discover and begin to test on one of the three Mother box's left after Steppenwolf invaded. Presumably the one left in the hands of humanity. 1984 * Lex Luthor is born. 1985 September 12th * Digger Harkness is born. 1986 March 16th * Tatsu Hikari is born. * 1987 * Dick Grayson/Nightwing is born. 1988 September 12th * Clark Kent's superpowers emerge. 1990 July 20th * Harleen Quinzel is born. 1992 September 30th * Barry Allen is born. October * Clark reveals his powers to save a submerged school bus. * Jonathan shows Clark the crashed infant starship and reveals to him that he is an alien. 1994 * Victor Stone is born. 1995 * Bruce Wayne becomes the vigilante Batman. 1996 * Jason Todd/Robin is born. 1997 April 19th * A tornado devastates Smallville, killing Jonathan Kent. 1999 * The Flying Graysons are killed mid-air in front of a crowd in an acrobatic act and Batman takes their son, Richard "Dick" Grayson under his wing 2000 * Luthor Sr. leaves his son, Alexander Luthor Jr. * Alexander Luthor Jr. becomes CEO of Lexcorp following his father leaving him 21st Century 2002 * Wonder Woman captures Slipknot. 2003 * Nora Allen is killed. 2004 * Zoe Lawton is born. 2005 * Dick Grayson leaves Batman and becomes Nightwing. 2011 * Christopher Weiss was first arrested in 2011 having moved from Alabama to Keystone City to pursue his criminal ambitions. 2013 April * US Military discover a strange object on Ellesmere Island. * Clark Kent discovers his heritage as Kal, son of El. * Clark Kent meets Lois Lane. May * Battle of Metropolis: General Zod arrives on Earth and attempts to terraform Earth into a new Krypton, but is stopped by Superman. * Bruce Wayne watches the destruction of Metropolis as mankind is introduced to the Superman. *"Clark Kent" starts his job at the Daily Planet. December 2nd * "Rick and Morty" begins airing on television 2014 August = 22nd = * Diana Prince is spotted in Paris, France. October =13th = * Monster T is killed by the Joker. * Jason Todd/Robin is captured, tortured and killed by the Joker and Harley Quinn. * Batman pursues Joker and Harley Quinn in the streets of Gotham City. The Joker escapes leaving Harley Quinn by her own. She is finally captured by the bat vigilante of Gotham. 2015 June =22nd = * Wonder Woman was in Paris, France. August * Kryptonite is found in the depths of the Indian Ocean. November =1st = * Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent and Diana Prince. * Superman saves a Mexican girl from dying in a fire. =12th = * Using the LexCorp files, Batman and Wonder Woman discover the existence of Aquaman, Cyborg and The Flash. =13th = * Superman is forced to battle Batman and loses. He is spared by Batman after gaining knowledge of Lex Luthor's sinister plan. * Batman saves Martha Kent and lets KG Beast die. * Lex Luthor creates Doomsday. * Battle against Doomsday: Doomsday is unleashed in Metropolis and moves to Gotham City before being stopped by Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. After an intense fight, and using a spear made of kryptonite, Superman makes a last, desprate attack on Doomsday. The monster uses his arm to stab Superman in the chest. Eventually, they both die in front of Batman and Wonder Woman. * Lex Luthor is sent to Arkham Asylum. December * Batman receives information about the killer Floyd Lawton from Amanda Waller and captures him in front of his daughter while they were shopping for Christmas. 2016 August =5th = *Enchantress releases her brother Incubus and now possesses the body of Gerard Davis. *Midway City is besieged by the Enchantress and her brother The Incubus. =8th = *The Suicice Squad kill both the Enchantress and Incubus. *The deaths of Chato Santana, Christopher Weiss and Edwards. =12th = *The Joker leads an attack on Belle Reve penitentiary and escapes with his girlfriend Harley Quinn. * Category:Events